At present, scraper conveyers are developed continuously to the trend of heavy-duty, automation, and intellectualization. Transportation safety is always a critical problem that must be solved, owing to limitations such as complex operating conditions and out-of-date detection technique, etc. As one of the major components of implementing a chain sprocket drive system operation, the chain of scraper conveyer may be broken easily owing to material factor, human factor, and uneven load distribution factor, etc., and thereby may result in a chain reaction and have strong impacts on equipment and production safety.
Existing broken chain detection techniques for scraper conveyers, such as detection methods with hall elements and detection methods with pressure sensors, are susceptible to external interferences and have poor feasibility; driving motor current detection method and tension hydraulic cylinder pressure detection method don't support detection methods of partially broken chains, and have poor practicability; travel switch and contactor detection methods may be damaged easily and have poor reliability.